Grimalkin
Grimalkin is a Drake that lives in Pallass, and the famed master of his own personal magic school, Physical Magic. Appearance He is a huge, muscle-bound Drake, and wears tight-fitting clothing.Chapter 6.09 Personality Background Chronology Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Magus Lv. ? (over 40)Chapter 6.32 Skills: Spells: * Tier 3: ** Orb (Assumed)Chapter 6.39 ** Fireball ** Fireballs ** Step ** Spear ** Bolt ** Spear (Assumed)Chapter 6.39 * Tier 4: ** Invisibility ** Strength * Unknown Tier: ** of Wind ** [Bound Spell: (Spell)] *** Shockwave *** Fireball ** Cleanse ** Magic ** Fireball ** Featherfall ** Flashfire ** Shield ** of Force ** Dexterity ** Fireball ** Frostward ** Haste ** Shockwave ** Ironskin ** Anchor ** Restructuring ** Weight ** to Lightning ** Invisibility ** Fireball ** Flume ** Hide ** Shaping ** Sphere ** Step ** Wave ** Leap ** Colossus’s Grasp Trivia * Selphids admire his muscular body. Due to this there are a number of bids over his body.Chapter 6.32 * Grimalkin believes he has more levels than Illphres had.Chapter 6.39 Quotes Volume 6 * (To his apprentices) “You call yourself proper apprentices? I’ve had bowel movements faster than you! Pump those legs! Do you want to be Mages or not!?” * (To Erin) “So. You’re the Human who led that Goblin army against the Goblin Lord, are you? Charged into battle with nothing but a flag and dared, dared the Goblin Lord to a fight?” * (To his apprentices) “Gonads, then! The point is if an Innkeeper can fight with only her brawn and wits against a Goblin Lord and his army, no true Mage should be anything less!” * (To Erin) “I got a lot of stares on Baleros. And I have a number of bids for my body when I die. It’s flattering, I suppose.” * (To Moore) “You could be the finest Mage I’ve ever taught. What do you say? Join me, Magus Moore, and by the time we’re through, you could punch a hole in a Wyvern and rip out its heart!” * (To Pisces) “If that’s supposed to impress me, it’s failing. I’ve seen Necromancers and you’re far from Az’kerash, Pisces. That may work for Silver-rank threats, but any decent Mage will just say ‘Magic’.” * (To Yvlon & Ksmvr) “Passed. I don’t need to do much to either of you. Ten more levels and or the right gear and you’d both give me trouble.” * (To Pisces) “Were you born with that tone of voice, or do you always sound like a sulking child?” * (To Ksmvr) “In your case, I’d stay afraid, Antinium.” * (To Drassi) “Miss Drassi, was it? Whatever the situation is, I will react when called upon by Pallass. Not by an Innkeeper.” * (To everyone) “We have witnessed an extraordinary event! A feat that few in this world can boast of! The death that comes from Rhir has been slain by a team of adventurers! The Horns of Hammerad!” Volume 7 * (To Terreskil) “You only think you can’t! And your brain is wrong! Give me another squat! Lift with your legs!” * (To Ferkr) “You will prove to the tribes that Gnolls can cast magic! You have what it takes, Ferkr! Don’t you dare doubt yourself after all you’ve done! You have what it takes! Willpower! Strength of character!” * (To himself) “Strange. What am I missing? How could she possibly know all this? Beyond strange. Either her parents were Artists, or…what?” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Drakes Category:Izril Category:Pallass Category:Mages Category:Sinew Magi